Short messaging service (“SMS”) is a very popular method of transferring data to and from wireless devices. SMS provides a mechanism for transmitting short alphanumeric messages to and from wireless devices. Currently, alphanumeric messages up to 160 characters can be supported.
A wireless network may provide a short message service center (SMSC) which acts as a store and forward system for short messages. The store and forward function provides a method of sending short messages to their destination recipient or storing those messages if the recipient is unavailable to receive them. This store and forward function can generally be distinguished from the real-time delivery requirements of voice calls, although SMS messages may be delivered in real time.
The SMSC can send messages to or from a functional entity known as a short message entity (SME). The SME is an entity that can receive or send short messages. The SME is often an application entity that resides on a mobile station. Alternatively, the SME can reside on another entity in a wireless or fixed network. Typically, the SME can be arranged to compose, store, dispose of, act upon, display and/or otherwise manage short messages. The SME may also perform signaling functions to support other delivery features; such as mobile station location and status queries, and mapping of destination addresses.